


Unlimited access to med files isn't always a good thing

by liionne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy, as CMO, had access to any med file he could want to see. Christine, of course, was only interested in him reading Jim's. And when he finally relented, he saw something he really didn't want to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlimited access to med files isn't always a good thing

As the ship's CMO, Bones had access to the medical record of every member of the crew on board. Some 400 records he could read, at his fingertips at ay given time. Some doctors may have made bed time reading of them, scrolling through every single record and finding out every bump, scrape and STD that any member of the crew had ever had in his or her life. But as a general rule, Leonard McCoy, MD didn't care about his patient's past until they were dying on his biobed, and the crew could kep their dirty little medical secrets to themselves.

Bones had nevr even thought about reading Jim's file until Christine had mentioned it. They had made their relationship somewhat public a few weeks before, and everyone had handled it pretty well. There were a few claps on the back given to Jim for finally coming out about it, and a few reverent looks thrown Leonard's way for taming the stallion that was Jim Kirk. He hadn't minded; he was just glad that people wouldn't give him funny looks for being on the Bridge all the time, and that he didn't have to sneak back to his own quarters at stupid o'cock having spent the night in Jim's bed again.

But it was his Head Nurse who suggested the idea, and Leonard, at first, had dismissed it. He didn't want to know about Jim's medical history; hell, the idea of it made him squirm. He knew the essentials, and he was happy with that.

"But don't you want to be sure?" She asked, leaning over his desk and her replicated pasta, encroahing on his personal space to make her point.

He didn't move away from her, but rather raised an eyebrow. "No, Christine." He told her flatly.

She was horrified. "But he could've had anything! Chlamydia, Gonorrhea, Andorian Herpes, Nibirun Crabs-"

"You're mistaking me for someone who cares, Chris." He told her, stabbing absently at his lunch.

"Leonard," She shook her head, as if she were disappointed in him.

He liked lunch with Christine, but when she being like this he considered stabbing her with a hypo and leaving her sorry ass in his office while he went and ate in his quarters. And he would've done it too, if he didn't think that she'd kick his ass when she woke up. "Christine," He countered.

"Jim Kirk has had more sexual partners than you've had hot meals. I'm just saying. Maybe you should take a look." She gaveup after that; her Captain might have been stubborn, but her CMO was even worse.

"And I'm just saying, no." He retorted. There was a silence before he continued, "So how do you think we should treat the ensign with the funny looking pox..."

And that was the end of their discussion on Jim Kirk's medical file.

But it wasn't the end of it for Bones. When his shift was over he made his way to his quarters, intending to thrown himself down on his matress and pass out, because god damn his afternoon had been hard. He'd had to perform emergency surgery on an engineer with somethng very hot sticking out of his stomach, and then there had been one of the science coming in with some sort of vomiting bug that meant anything he consumed presented itself again after an average of 5 seconds, and then Jim had ran into a door pretty hard and split his head open, so of course he'd had to seen to that. Christine had gave him a pointed look as he'd done so, and he had considered throwing _her_ into a door, but he simply scowled at her and kissed the egg sized bump forming on Jim's forehead.

His closed his eyes and buried his head into the pillow, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't sleep. His PADD lay switched off beside him, the display blank, a small red light flicking in the corner to tell him that it was still on stand-by.

With a sigh, he pushed himself up and switched the PADD on.

He opened the Captain's file easily. He scrolled past the things he knew - all of Jim's broken bones, injuries he'd suffered since taking up Captaincy, the ever growing list of allergies he suffered. And then he hit the stuff he hadn't seen before.

When he was seven, he'd broken his leg. "Fall", it said. Bones put that down to bullshit and reminded himself that if he ever met Jim's step-father he'd beat the shit out of him. The next thing he saw was Chicken Pox, and that thought made Bones sigh a little. One more thing that Jim couldn't contract. Although he was sure he'd try. The next thing on the list was some heavy abdominal damage; he didn't want to know the cause of that either.

"How did this kid ever make it past puberty?" He muttered to himself, as he scrolled down the list of injuries and ailments.

And then he saw it.

And his heart stopped.

" _Tarsus_ _IV_ "

The PADD fell from his hands, smacking off the floor with a dull thud. He didn't care. He was lost in the thought of it. The horror of it.

Of course Jim had made it out. Of course he had, he was the picture of beauty, a bundle of blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin and firm muscles. He was the vision for any eugenics-mad ruler. But he couldn't begin to imagine the horror of it. The horror of Jim's family being ripped from under him, his friends who maybe weren't so fitting with the ideal being taken away from him, everyone he knew starving until they were nothing but skin and bones, fading away into nothing-

How did Jim cope?

Leonard thought of the bright ball of energy that was his boyfriend, and he couldn't help but wonder. Jim was so happy, so cheerful, always joking and always kidding and yet he'd went through a lot more than an abusive step-father and an absentee mother. God damn was he good. He was so good.

Bones didn't realise that he'd been sat there, PADD on the floor, screen no doubt cracked, staring at the wall for an hour until Jim came in from his shift.

"Hey Bones," He grinned, using the override to open Leonard's door.

Normally he would've made some comment about how he should god damn knock next time, but he couldn't. He looked at Jim, dark hazel eyes sweeping over his form. The grin on his face, the light in his eyes. He swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Hey." He murmured.

Immediately, Jim's grin faded and his brow furrowed. "What's wrong Bones?" He asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Nothing." he murmured, his voice low. He stared at Jim, never blinking, worried that if he didn he wouldn't be there.

"Bones." Jim spoke his new nickname firmly, using that i-know-you-too-damn-well-so-spill tone.

Bones didn't want to tell him. He suddenyl felt like an awful human being for looking at Jim's file. If Jim had wanted him to know he would of told him; Leonard was a bad boyfriend for snooping, a bad person. He shifted to pull Jim against his chest, circling his strong arms around him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" he repeated, over and over, although whether he was apologising for what he'd want through or what he'd done he wasn't sure.

"Ooft" was what Jim said as he was pulled roughly towards him. He wasn't complaining though; he wrapped his arms around Bones' waist. He frowned, pulling back to look at him. "Sorry for what?"

Leonard gulped. Well he'd let himself in for this, he'd have to deal with the consequences. God damn Christine and her god damn ideas. "I read your med file cause I was curious and I found out you were on Tarsus and I swear to god I'm sorry I'm a bad boyfrind JIm I'm a bad person I'm so sorry." The words tumbled out of his mouth on a single breath. He just wanted them gone.

Jim's eyes wideneed a little, and Bones felt the knife in his stomach twist. He looked so innocent; Bones really _was_ a bad person.

"I'm so sorry." He repeated, his voice quiet.

It was Jim's turn to give a thick swallow now, before he sat up. Bones knew it; he'd lost him. Jim was going to get mad and leave, he was sure of it. He was going to yell and shout and then he was going to leave and-

"It's alright, Bones." Jim murmured.

And then he was pulling Bones against his chest, holding him there firmly, his chin resting on his dark hair. Bones was not going to cry. God no.

They sat like that for a moment. Bones held Jim tightly, practically squeezing him, just to make sure that he was never going to go anywhere. Jim didn't mind; he closed his eyes as he held Bones close, pressing his lips into his scalp.

Eventually, Bones pulled away again. "I'm real sorry, Jim." he murmured, his hands still firmly on Jim's waist.

Jim shook his head. "It's okay, Bones." he told him honestly. "I would've done the same if I were you." A hint of a grin crept onto his face.

"I blame Christine." Bones muttered.

"Oh really?" Jim asked. Now he was really starting to grin.

"Mm." Bones murmured. "She was the one who suggested it."

"And did she hold you at phaser point and make you read it?" Jim asked, smirking.

"No." He admitted quietly.

Jim grinned at him; Bones returned it weakly. They were both silent again, before Bones murmured, "I love you, Jim."

It only made Jim grin wider. "I love you too, Bones."


End file.
